Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Dan and his friends are staying at Marucho's mansion for the year, but their brothers or sisters think otherwise. Marucho's brother come's in unexpected first. He's a man with great talent and skilled in Bakugan and War. He's even smarter then Marucho. OC
1. Aquen

**Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret**

**Chapter 1**

Dan and his friends from New Vestroia, Neithea, and the original brawlers were walking to Marucho's mansion for the year. When they walked in, there was a little surprise waiting for them. "What's he doing here," Dan yelled. "You don't need to yell Dan!" Runo hissed, "And why would we know how he got here."

The man they were looking at was on the wall laid back. He smirked. He had blue eyes, somewhat similar to Marucho's. He was tall and skinny, he had darkish blue hair. He had dark blue pants on, and a light blue t-shirt, with a blue jacket.

"You don't need to scream or yell. I'll tell you why I came." He said. Dan, Shun, Alice, Runo, Julie, and Marucho growled. The others seemed confused, so the man introduced himself. "I'm Aquen (Aqen) Marukura," He started.

"I've came back for the year, and for the Aquos Tournament coming up. They wanted a high ranked brawler to be a champion, for the person who won all the battles, and gets to the point for them to battle, Last year's champion."

"That doesn't explain anything." Shun snapped. "Looks like you six still have a grudge against me. I would too if I disappeared for say, eleven years." Aquen answered. "But, I came back to let you six know that the others will be arriving soon." He added, in a serious, but calm tone.

Dan turned to face the other brawlers. "If you must know, that's Marucho's older brother, and he's the Aquos brawler of my brother's team. With Shun, Alice, and Runo's sisters, and Julie's brother. They come back every so often, after saving many planets featuring the Bakugan," Dan said, "If you guys think you can take him, go ahead and try." He added.

"How hard can it be, it's just one guy?" Mira called. "Yeah, I think if Mira and I combine our strengths, we're able to beat him!" Fabia called. "Fine, let's see if a Subterra and Haos brawler beat me as an Aquos. As the attribute line goes, from strongest to weakest, Pyrus, Ventus, Darkuss, Haos, Subterra, and Aquos." Aquen stated.

Everyone agreed. They headed to Bakugan Interspace. When arrived, the battle started. "I'll start, Gate Card, Set." Aquen called setting down a Gate Card. "Bakugan, brawl." He added, rolling a bakugan. "Bakugan stand, rise Aquos Tsunami Sirenoid." He called. Arose of the field was a Bakugan similar to Klaus's Sirenoid, but this one had tail fins of blue crystal like shards. It has sapphire orbs around its arms.

The weapon it was holding resembled a cross of a sword an ax. "That doesn't scare me, I'm from Neithea, Bakugan brawl, Haos Aranaut, stand." Fabia yelled throwing her bakugan. "Bakugan brawl, Subterra Magma Wilda, stand." Mira called, throwing her bakugan.

"Time to show this loser, what were made of, Ability activate, Havoc Haos." Fabia called out. Aranaut was covered with a glow of yellow light, then, he shot a beam of light at the Aquos Bakugan. "Not so fast, Princess of Neithia, Ability activate, Deepen Secret." Aquen yelled, holding up an ability card. "Fabia, watch out, that's Aquen's Guardian Bakugan's main ability, it cancels the first ability played, and that the player who activated the fist ability can't use no more abilities." Marucho called out to his friend. "Say what?" Fabia snapped.

"You should've thought of a plan, before you activated the ability. Now, to deal with the Subterra, ability activate, Ocean Panic." Aquen called out. The battlefield was covered in water. The water sucked in Wilda. "No, Wilda." Mira yelled. "Now to finish this, Gate Card, open, Aquos Greeting. This gate card should take care of both Bakugan, since in a tag battle; the teams with the most bakugan on their side that are usable lose the battle." He said.

In a flash, the battle ended, with Aquen victorious. "That guy's smart. He took us out easily." Fabia said sadden by her loss. Marucho ran over to them. "I should've told you sooner, but Aquen's strategies work all the time, and he's just the 6th strongest in the world, I'm the 12th." Marucho stated. "You always have to have a plan before going against one of the six elder brawlers." Marucho added. "Six elder brawlers, who are they?" Ace asked annoyed.

"The six elder brawlers are the older brothers or sisters of us," Dan points to him and the original brawlers. "Their leader's my brother, who's the 1st rank bakugan brawler in the world, Rage Kuso." He added.

"Then its Shun's sister, Ven Kazami, Clair Gehabich, Alrie Misaki, Edict Makimoto, and Aquen Marukura." Runo added.

"And, that you guys held a 6 year long grudge, now it's almost 7." Aquen stated. Marucho growled slightly.

"I've came here first to see if Marucho was going to participate in the Aquos Tournament starting tomorrow." He added. "I'm in, and this year I'm going to defeat you." Marucho yelled at his older brother.

"Wonderful, but I'm guessing that you still haven't grown stronger the last time I saw you 11 years ago." He stated. When he was about to leave he said, "Now, you and your friends better not disappoint me tomorrow. Cause this year, The Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret will astonish this year's audience, just the same as last years."

"How do you not know that we might beat you, huh Mr. Hot-Shot?" Akwimos stated. "As I can tell already you are from Neithea, just like Princess Fabia, from your voice I say you want to lose so badly, but your strong spirit might not be so sure, as you can see, my younger brother's bakugan were far more annoying, but you, your worst." Aquen foretold.

"What the heck, did you just call me worst then annoying, that's it, I want to battle, please Marucho, let's show him who's the master at Aquos." Akwimos pled.

"Fine with me, I'll finish this." Marucho stated. Aquen just sighed. "Fine then, if you want to lose before the real fun begins, then I won't stand in your way." Aquen agreed.

"Gate card set." Marucho called throwing down the gate card. "Bakugan brawl, Aquos Akwimos, stand." Marucho rolled his bakugan. "Cool is the rule dude." Akwimos said standing and turning to full size. "Let's battle with my real guardian bakugan, Neo awaken. Bakugan brawl." Aquen yelled in a result of his bakugan being thrown toward the ground. The bakugan disappeared under the flooring. "Where is this bakugan?" Marucho asked.

Then, suddenly, as quick as it happened, Akwimos was on his side, and the bakugan that was rolled out was visible. "I'll like you to meet Aquos Orean Neo." Aquen said gladly. Marucho stared in horror. Orean Neo had a very long neck. The tail was longer. Its skin was an ocean blue. Nothing more was visible. The battle ended as Akwimos went back to Marucho. Marucho fell to his knees.

"Next time, you and your bakugan should watch out and wait for the real fun to begin, and, don't rush, think of a plan, if your going against me." Aquen said, and he lefted.

'That's the last time Aquen.' Marucho thought.


	2. First Battle

**I would like to thank _Shadowjinx_ and _Star Bright-708_ for your reviews, thank you!**

_Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret, chapter two_

* * *

**Prologue from last chapter**

**Aquen's P.O.V**

Over my last two battles with Marucho, Fabia, and Mira, I said, "Hey, why don't I just battle that new Bakugan of Marucho's and get some answers clear, but then again, Shun's got one too."

I left, thinking Marucho would yell at me if I stayed there. I couldn't see why Marucho got a Bakugan from Neithea. And why the princess of Neithea was here. I shrugged it off. I'll see if I can help Fabia gain a few levels in Bakugan.

**Present (Normal P.O.V)**

Aquen was walking to his brother's mansion again to see if Fabia would let him help her. Surprisingly, Marucho and Fabia were the only ones there. He knocked and Marucho answered. A slight but loud growl came from him. "Don't worry, I've only came to see if your friend from Neithea would allow me to help her." He calmly said.

Fabia jumped from the couch and ran up to them. "You'd really help me?" She asked. Aquen nodded. "Since you're a Haos, my training might be a little easy for you and your Bakugan, but since yesterday's battle, maybe we should start easy." Aquen said.

"Wait?" Marucho yelled. "What's the catch?" Marucho asked. "No catch, seeing that she needs practice and the RIGHT training, I'm the only one that can give that to her." Aquen faintly said.

Marucho growled, but let Fabia train with him. When they got to Bakugan Interspace, Aquen started her training. "First, roll your bakugan on the field, when the gate card was first landed on the ground, that'll give you twice the gate card's effect." Aquen stated.

"Alright, Gate Card set, Bakugan brawl." She yelled setting down the Gate Card, and then her Bakugan. "Bakugan stand, rise Haos Aranaut." She called. Aquen held up his Bakugan. "Neo, awaken. Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Orean Neo, stand and get ready, you'll be a practice." Aquen commanded. He spun around and threw the Bakugan. "Of course," the Bakugan said in a sweet female voice.

This time, the Bakugan was visible, and Fabia got a pretty good look of it. It was ocean blue, but it had a spiked back, tail, neck, and head. The spikes were made of what seemed sapphire, and had ribbons on its tail with a point on the end of it. It was tall, very tall.

"I want you to meet Neo, my true guardian; the first bakugan I used to battle you yesterday was a helper bakugan I use for a three-on-three battle. Neo wasn't visible yesterday since she's a little shy." Aquen introduced.

Fabia was awe struck, she couldn't say anything. She was shot to attention after hearing her name.

"The first rule is to watch and observe the battle, for any type of weaknesses. The battle begins after the first command. Wait till the other player calls a command, then strike when they are giving the command. If you do that, they won't be able to act quickly. Speed is everything. You don't have to be the strongest. As long as your Bakugan is fast, you can get your Bakugan to strike the opponent continuously. And the opponent won't know when to strike. It's actually an offence and defense technique." Aquen stated.

"Ok, but one question, why do you know so much more then Marucho?" Fabia asked. "You pick up a few things if you're saving hundreds of planets featuring Bakugan for 11 years, actually, longer." Aquen said.

"We should be getting to work." Aquen stated. "Ok." Fabia agreed. After hours of training and learning about a Bakugan's agility, Fabia was eager to learn the next lesson.

"The second rule is about stamina. A Bakugan's stamina is based off its speed, If the Bakugan is slow, then it has more stamina, it the Bakugan's fast, then it can run out of stamina easily, in other terms it's a perfect time to strike. Some Bakugan like Neo are fast but don't lose so much stamina. That's judged on its heath and strength." Aquen stated. "Let's try it."

"Ok. Ability, activate, Havoc Haos." Fabia yelled. Aranaut glowed yellow, then shot a blast of light toward Neo. It hit but no damage was done. "Huh, what happened?" Fabia shrieked.

"The third rule is defense. Again, that is judged on strength. Defensive moves like Havoc Haos creates a shield to protect the Bakugan from a hit, and also fires it back with that shield turning into some extra power." Aquen stated. "Oh, no wonder it doesn't work so well." Fabia said sadden. "Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it. We should get back to Marucho's mansion, I'll get you tomorrow." Aquen said. "Ok." Fabia said.

When walking home, Aquen looked toward the battle arena. 'The first battle's today. I'd better think of a plan.' Aquen thought.

At the battle arena, the first battle that's going against Aquen was Mira. "I hope you're ready." Aquen sighed. "Better believe I am, this time, its revenge for yesterday." Mira called.

"Let's begin. Gate card set, Bakugan brawl. Aquos Tsunami Sirenoid, stand." Aquen yelled, setting down his gate card, and rolling his Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Subterra Magma Wilda." Mira called.

"Ability activate, Terra North. This ability blocks cancels." Mira explained. "Ability activate, Deepen Secret." Aquen called. "No, not again." Mira yelled. Wilda was sinking into the water. "Gate card, open, Triple Battle. This gate card will allow me to roll an other Bakugan to the field. Neo awaken, Bakugan brawl, Aquos Orean Neo, stand." Aquen called.

The two Aquos Bakugan then attacked the Subterra, making Aquen victorious. "How could I lose again?" Mira yelled, sadden by her loss. "You had to have a plan before you go against one of the Elder Brawlers." Aquen said. Mira sighed. "Ok then, who's next?" Aquen asked.

"I am." Barron called. "Huh, a Haos, ok then, don't make me bored." Aquen said. Aquen sighed. 'Why do I have to be a master?' He asked himself. He turned to the next battle. "You're, going down," He said silently, "So I can go back to training."


	3. 2nd Battle, Near The End

**Aquen's P.O.V**

Over the last battle I had with Mira, I was challenged by the Haos brawler, Baron. Haos brawlers are supposed to be stronger than an Aquos, so let's see if he fits the description.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Gate Card set." Baron yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl, Haos Nemus, stand." Baron added.

"Neo, awaken. Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Orean Neo, rise." Aquen called.

"Ability activate, Zero Rain." Aquen called, "Let's chance this battle up a bit." He added.

A flash of lightning struck Nemus, than it started to rain.

"Zero Rain is an ability card that strikes lightning every time the opponent calls an ability." Aquen stated.

"What?" Baron yelled.

"This is getting boring, and I'm tired of waiting for a challenge." Aquen said under his breath.

**Aquen's P.O.V**

Yawn. When is there going to be a real challenge. In their opinion, he's strong, but for me, huh, they don't know what strong really is. I can defeat all of them in a single blow from my weapon. But then again, if I do, I'll kill them.

Why is my life so complicated? I swear on my life, I will go mad, if there isn't even a good brawler here. Yawn. Now I'm getting bored. He can use as much of his Bakugan's pathetic ability cards as he wants their no good at all against Orean Neo's defensive skin.

"Time to end this, I'm tired of going against brawlers who don't pick up much of a challenge. Ability activate, Ocean Panic Twisting Seas. This ability will double the damage the next ability card played." I said.

"Ability activate, Haos Ditch. This will attack you directly, and it won't miss. How's that for just a brawler." Baron called.

"Ah, but that ability I activated at the start, every time you use an ability, lightning comes down and strikes your Bakugan, and, the next ability I played, doubles the damage and another thing, the next ability played gets reversed, so the jokes on you." I corrected. 'What an idiot.' I thought.

"Oh no, Nemus, watch out." Baron yelled. But it was too late. His Bakugan turned into a sphere and went back to him. The battle ended as Aquen victorious.

"You must pay attention always." I stated under my breath. "Let's stop the brawling today and continue tomorrow, so everyone would be rested and accounted for tomorrow." I recalled, and with that, I left.

Walking down the path to my house, I stopped and thought. 'Why should they all be so immature? You must think before act. Dan calls it action speak louder than words. Even so it is true; you must always know what you're doing at all times.'

I looked at the scenery in front of me. Bright skies, wide open space, not one touch of pain or misery nearby. Why must it be this way? Why should pain be near the place I call home? It's even pathetic to even think about it. My leader would be very upset if he could read my thoughts. And, nobody should get him upset, because he would kill them.

My whole team would be upset.

_Stay opened minded._

_Don't let anyone interrupt your focus._

_Keep silent and mysterious against everyone but my team._

_Remain calm and peaceful, stay on your good side. Not your bad side._

_If you get on your bad side, you can hurt the ones around you._

_Don't let anyone inside your head._

_Control your body when angered._

_Remain quiet about the past._

_Don't let anyone know who you are, and what you did in the past._

The memory. The memory of screaming and pain. I can't get it out of my head.

Remember the rules.

"_Stay opened minded._

_Don't let anyone interrupt your focus._

_Keep silent and mysterious against everyone but my team._

_Remain calm and peaceful, stay on your good side. Not your bad side._

_If you get on your bad side, you can hurt the ones around you._

_Don't let anyone inside your head._

_Control your body when angered._

_Remain quiet about the past._

_Don't let anyone know who you are, and what you did in the past."_

I must remember them at all times.

Why dose Dan and his friends think I'm evil?

What did I do to them?

"Aquen."

I looked back.

I saw Marucho.

"What is it?" I asked strict.

"What's with you? That's what." Marucho yelled.

"I told you years ago, nothing is with me. Now, run along younger brother, I have things to do before the others arrive." I said.

He left. I sighed. He hates me. Just know it to well.

I know where I stand. On my team, on Earth, and in my brother's mind.

I, Aquen Marukura, am ranked 6 on my team, rank 6 on Earth, and someone very evil and untruthful in my younger brother's mind.

Don't get me wrong, but I did nothing wrong to him. So, why does he hate me?

Everything I do is wrong in his opinion.

I got a nickname he hates because it's so true.

"Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret." I said aloud.

Deadly- I am when I'm on my bad side, and that I look totally evil and devilish.

Sea's- I am an Aquos brawler, that I am. But so is my younger brother, which is totally fine with me.

Deepen Secret- I am holding a deep secret, and that I am mysterious in the world.

I'm a nobody in this world.

A never born child that walks the land, finding what to do with his life.

I know my place well.

And I'm doing pretty well at it.

"I go to help other planets featuring Bakugan or war, and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way of doing what I do best, and that's my job." I said.

I continued walking.

* * *

"They get on my nerves," I stated as I walked in, "every time they do this. Think before acting means nothing to them. I'll have to fix that."

I looked around.

"Huh, I only speak the truth. Whatever I say is true. But my words mean nothing to them. The only way they will learn is through pain." I said.

If pain is what it takes, then I'll show them real pain that can teach them what they need to know for sure.

"Next time they should think before they act."


	4. Something About Aquen

I would like to thank **Shadowjinx** and **Star bright-708** for your reviews.

This story is almost finished, the next one in this series is about Julie's Brother, but I don't want to spoil it now, so, on with this story for now!

**Star bright-708's** review (the first part that is):

_Awwww poor Aquen. He's so misunderstood... I wish Marucho could give him a chance. Oh well._

My replay: Aquen is misunderstood, and Marucho could give him a chance. But if Marucho does, he'll be doing the saying: _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer_! Aquen could care less though, since he had a bigger pain then Marucho being angry at him. Aquen thinks before acting, and that his past is a mystery to all of them, except his teammates. I hoped I helped with your review to get you a better understanding.

If you have any questions or suggestions on this story or the next story of the Elder Brawler series, then feel free to ask by PM or by review, and on the next chapter, I'll write them on the next chapter with your review and replay that way. Thanks for your understanding.

Sorry I couldn't update in a while, I was absolutely busy about school.

Here's a foreshadow on this chapter: A little about Aquen Marukura!

**Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret Chapter 4**

**Aquen's P.O.V**

* * *

"They get on my nerves," I stated as I walked in, "every time they do this. Think before acting means nothing to them. I'll have to fix that."

I looked around.

"Huh, I only speak the truth. Whatever I say is true. But my words mean nothing to them. The only way they will learn is through pain." I said.

If pain is what it takes, then I'll show them real pain that can teach them what they need to know for sure.

"Next time they should think before they act."

I sat down on my couch.

I thought a long time.

"My life's been turned and twisted. Why must this be the cause of Marucho's hatred?" I said.

"Don't worry my Prince; nothing could rip your friendship with Marucho." Neo recalled.

"You say such positive things, Neo," I started, "but you are also too kind."

"I say the truth as well, and I know the pain Aquos brawlers and Bakugan feel. But I also feel the negative waves from one's soul." Neo said.

"Why must we worry? About everything we seem to think comes out true." I asked.

"Worry about the things in the present Aquen." Neo suggested.

"Your right," I said getting up, "But my time is limited, and that there are just a few days left until Edict arrives." I added.

* * *

**The Next Day (Normal P.O.V)**

Aquen walked along the road to the Mansion. Fabia was waiting on the porch for him. "Ready to start your next lesson?" He asked. "Yea!" Fabia said.

"Next lesson: Ability cards! They are extremely useful when battling. The trick is, though, what to use and when to activate it. My ability cards wrap around the water and the technique on deflecting and removing others. Like my Ocean Panic ability; it can disable the person who called the first ability, and they can't do anything in the progress unless the Bakugan who used the ability is defeated. That would be either of my Bakugan. I have 3 Bakugan that are useful in the 3 types of battles you will learn later. Is this all understood?" Aquen said.

"Yes, but one thing, I saw only two of your Bakugan, whose the third one?" Fabia asked.

"You will meet him soon." Aquen stated.

"Ok, and another thing, isn't three Bakugan enough. I mean, sure it's ok and I have nothing against it, but wouldn't you have a better, bigger bond with just one Bakugan?" Fabia asked.

"2 of my Bakugan are solider Bakugan, meaning they will be guardians to, how can I say this, offspring, I guess. One will go to my child and the other, to Marucho's. I think that was the best way to describe that." Aquen stated.

"Oh, ok, so is that a hint that you're married." Fabia said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it does." Aquen plainly stated.

"To whom may I ask?" Fabia asked, uncertain he'll replay. She looks in his deep, blue, crystal like eyes, waiting for his replay.

"Runo's sister: Alrie Misaki, well, Alrie Marukura. But that's not the lesson here." Aquen said trying to get back on topic.

"The 3 types of battles what are they?" Fabia asked.

"The 3 types of battles: the most common, one-on-one battle; this is a battle where only two people go against each other, friend or foe. The second most common is a tag-team battle, where two against two compete, and they need to work together. The rarest is a Battle Royale, where you're on your own against three other players, it's basically anyone's game. Is this all clear?" Aquen asked.

"Every word, they're crystal clear." Fabia responded.

"Good, next lesson: Critical K.O.'s," Aquen started, "this is when a Bakugan is thrown and it hits the opponents with an impressive but massive power, and the battle is completely over. Is this clear?" Aquen stated and asked.

"Yep." Fabia said.

* * *

After Fabia's lessons, Aquen started walking home, when suddenly, someone came up behind him. He turned quickly to see them, but they were gone. "That aura, so familiar." Aquen said. "No, it can't be, he's dead, I can sense his aura even if he was dead, but, he can't be… Alive, can't he?" Aquen worriedly said.

Aquen turned and he found himself running back toward his Brother's Mansion.

* * *

When he arrived, he saw that everyone was there. They were talking about something… about him. Aquen stood there and listened.

"We can give him a chance, he's not that all bad?" Fabia said.

"Are you crazy? He can defeat us in one blow, he'll defeat all of us, that guy is killer." Ace remarked.

"Even so, Aquen isn't one to take us seriously, and neither are the other Elders." Marucho protested.

"Mind telling us, the ones who ARE confused, why they are called the 'Elders'?" Keith asked.

"Sure, they were actually called the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but since we came, and that we knew since that time, we'll be friends for life, and that we would be the next Brawlers, they gave us their title, and they retreated somewhere. Now they go by the Elder Bakugan Battle Brawlers, (EBBB), or for short, Elder Bakugan Brawlers, and/or Elders. Their all older then us and more experienced, and that they won more battles then us. They can hurt a person or Bakugan physically and mentally, without using much ease. And the part we hate: They barely use their own Bakugan, just train them. Because of this, they won more battles quickly, assassinated those who got in their way, and NEVER IN THEIR ENTIRE LIFE THAT THEY HAVE LOST!" Dan answered.

"My brother, also the strongest, bravest, and calmest, is their leader. He's the oldest, at age *gulp* 22. He has a very, and when I mean this I mean a really short temper line. Struck one nerve he's bond to hurt you. He's a hot head, and that he is totally murderous. The only one who can stop his temper is his wife, also Shun's sister, Ven Kazami, or she is now, Ven Kuso." Dan added.

"Who is your brother?" Baron asked.

"Rage, Rage Kuso, the number one brawler in this, u-universe. His Bakugan, his main Bakugan, and only Bakugan, is Drago's brother; Leonidas. A killer Bakugan that obeys no one but Rage or Ven. And that Ven's Bakugan, obeys her and Rage only, while their teammates Bakugan all obey them as well. Ven's main and only Bakugan is Skyress, not Shun's, not to be confusing, but Hurricane Skyress, A young Male with an annoying British accent." Dan recalled.

Hearing all of this, and wanting to warn them, Aquen opened the door. And angrily came in, only not showing nor not trying to feel this sudden outburst.

"That is what you think of us. You know I have sensitive hearing, and that I could hear you guys, even through the toughest metal or wood. I came to warn you though, and hopefully, you should at least know or remember him." Aquen quickly said.

Everyone was scared and frightened. "Who?" Marucho asked finally.

"Don't tell me, you 6 forgot him. I'll give you a hint. Edict and Clair's old enemy, the one they killed years ago, when we were 11 and 10 and you were 6 and 5. Another hint and this is his full name: Kuris Jian (shi-on)." Aquen yelled at his sibling and siblings-in-law.

Marucho had his mouth open trying to speak, but Aquen cut him off.

"Yes Marucho, I know what you're going to say," Aquen started, "but Aquen he can't be alive, he's dead." Aquen finished in Marucho's voice. Everyone, including Fabia was amazed by how well Aquen masked his voice to be like Marucho's. It was crystal clear and just perfect.

"But you're DEAD WRONG MARUCHO! He's alive and when I'm out trying to find him, you and your friends are to stay inside the mansion until I get back, and tell you it is alright to go outside. Otherwise don't go outside, cause Kuris is an old enemy, and also, if he finds one of you, he'll find the others too, leading him to find Julie and Alice, then Edict and Clair, so take my lecture and STAY inside at all times, until I make it clear that you can come back outside, you understand me." Aquen said in a frustrated tone, but spoke calmly and efficiently to them.

They all nodded meaning yes, and Aquen left to do his search for Kuris.

Ace looked at Marucho and asked him, "whose Kuris Jian?"

"A very old enemy we ourselves thought he was dead, after the bad deed he did." Marucho said.

"And that would be-?" Mira started.

"Betraying Clair." Marucho finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aquen searched high and low, jumping tree to tree, building to building. But couldn't find anything.

* * *

At the Mansion, Marucho told them about Kuris Jian.

"Kuris was a friend of us, but he was a Darkuss brawler with an appetite for Subterra." Marucho began.

"He was my first boyfriend; he was always a friend of mine and Billy's." Julie left off.

"But, he went against Clair, thus betraying her with another master, plus Clair's main enemy, Sean." Runo begun.

"But my sister was calm and sealed him away with one of her Sacred Charm ability. There was no way he could've gotten out. We thought, after the 12 years of waiting for Clair's grudge on him to finally lift, we came to a conclusion." Alice recalled.

Shun spoke up, "that conclusion was that he was dead. There would be no way he could come out of the seal, Clair is really good at cursing, poisons, seals, and the dark."

"But," Dan started getting up from the chair he was sitting on and walked toward the closest window, "what can we do? I mean, Aquen's out there trying to find him. If he finds Julie and Alice, they find Edict and/or Clair, and that'll be bad." Dan finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aquen ran into someone.

Someone he wished would just Drop Dead.

* * *

**(A/N: This part will have Aquen cussing a little, so just a warning, and Aquen and his team will cuss, but not around Dan and his friends, since their 'young').**

* * *

"I suspected you, you dimwit." Aquen said.

Aquen got into his battle stance.

"Yes, yes you did, how 'bout this, we'll brawl. You win, I leave, I win, and you give me Julie and/or Alice." The man said.

"Hell no, Kuris, if you even dare to lay a finger on my sister-and-laws I'll have your damn neck and soul." Aquen yelled at the man he called, Kuris.

"You don't seem happy; tell me why, Aquen Marukura, or, The Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret. Your life's been spared before, this time, I'm not holding back." Kuris yelled, and he drew a sword.

"You have no damn idea who you're going against little boy. I'll see you right down in the bottomless pits of Hell, you mindless freak." Aquen yelled, drawing his sword.

"I'll protect my younger siblings with my life; you stand no Hell of a chance against me." Aquen stated, eyes turning red.

"No need, let's finish this, Aquen Man to man." Kuris suggested.

"Agreed, last Man standing wins." Aquen stated.

In three hours of slashing each other with their swords, and the blood of both were in deep, red wounds, it came to a conclusion when Kuris retreated.

"What in the world was he up to? My wounds." Aquen looked at his clothes. Blood stained, and his wounds drawing blood every time he moved. He placed his sword in its sheath and started walking home.

When he got home, he contacted his sister-in-law, also Alice's sister, Clair and told her to beware, and as for Aquen, he cleaned his clothes and he drenched his wounds in hot water. The sting did not harm him as much as it did for others.

"My Prince, are you alright, you left without me." Neo came up to him.

"I'm fine Neo, but, where are the others?" Aquen asked.

"Siren and Elfin become terribly ill in your absence my Prince." Neo answered, looking at him.

"How bad are they?" Aquen asked, now getting worried.

"Not so good, temperature is at 110 degrees Celsius." Neo calculated.

"Oh, no." Aquen said while getting up and jogging to a room that was blue with deep sapphire stripes.

In a calm but gentle whisper like call, Aquen said, "Elfin, Siren, you guys ok?" Aquen said in a steady voice.

"Yes, but something's wrong. We can't move." Siren said in a sweet, calming voice. Siren was Aquen's calm Bakugan, and one to ease his nerves.

"Aquen, bring us to the water, maybe that'll heal us of our fever." Elfin said in his deep, sturdy voice. Elfin isn't one to be confused with Marucho's female one. This Elfin is going to be one of Marucho's child's guardian Bakugan. This was Aquos Mutant Elfin. His battle one-on-one Bakugan.

Aquen picked them up gently in his cool, soft hands. Aquen walked steady and cautious down the hallway and outside to his backyard. Aquen went up to his pond were he set down his ill Bakugan in the water it held.

The Bakugan turned bright blue. Then with a sudden flash, they were out of the water, healthy again.

"You guys better now?" Aquen asked quietly.

"Yea much better." Siren said

"But, all we need might be a little bit more sleep." Elfin stated.

"Be my guest my Prized Possessions." Aquen said while bowing his head a little and grabbed his Bakugan lightly. He went back to the room his Bakugan lay and set them down.

"Have a good rest, all three of ya, ok." Aquen stated happily to see his Bakugan full of heath again.

He turned off the light and walked to his own room.

"God my head hurts. Geez, for a little while longer, my Bakugan could've been goners, I'm lucky today, and tomorrow, I'll be lucky enough to even live throughout that day. Dammit Kuris, I'll kill you, and make sure, you don't have the senses to even survive a second." Aquen stated to himself.

With that he fell asleep, and waited for mourning.

Barely thinking about the future, Aquen goes through his memories every night, before he went to bed, so he won't forget them.


	5. A Chance Is All I Need

I would like to thank **Shadowjinx** and **Star bright-708** for your reviews.

This story is almost finished, the next one in this series is about Julie's Brother, but I don't want to spoil it now, so, on with this story for now!

If you have any questions or suggestions on this story or the next story of the Elder Brawler series, then feel free to ask by PM or by review, and on the next chapter, I'll write them on the next chapter with your review and replay that way. Thanks for your understanding.

Now, here's the next chapter of:

* * *

**Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Aquen's P.O.V**

I looked all around. Dead silence. Just the way I like it.

I stared at the ceiling.

'If only there was a way to let them trust me, I can show them the real world.' I thought.

I wish it was that easy.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Dan's P.O.V**

First Aquen, then Kuris, what's next, oh yeah, Edict.

I sighed.

Huh, I wish that Aquen would just give us a chance, to help him.

I wish he would.

He is my favorite Brother-in-law.

I stood up and got dressed.

I went downstairs to see if it was 3:00.

"One more hour, just gives me enough time to search for Aquen." I thought.

I went outside and ran to what Aquen said was his house. Actually, it was the house of all the Elder Brawlers. It was a huge mansion.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

Aquen came out. This time he was wearing his warrior clothes.

It was light blue and it had the Elder Brawlers pattern design (That pattern are the yellow lines that are on Drago). The pattern was a golden color. His boots where light blue as well.

"Dan, what an unexpected surprise. Come on in." Aquen said.

"Thanks Aquen." I said.

He nodded.

He led me to his couch.

"Want anything?" He asked sitting down on the chair in front of me.

"Yea, a c-chance." I said. I felt stupid when I said that. I just know his answer.

"A chance for what brother?" Aquen asked.

"A chance that'll let you trust us." Dan said.

"Hmm, is there something on your mind?" Aquen said.

I stammered a lot.

"I-it's about Kuris." I said. I looked at him, and then my attention was drawn to his hand. "Scars." I said aloud.

Aquen got my message and looked at his hand.

"Let's say Kuris attacked me, threatened to take Alice and Julie by force. We got into a sword fight. And let's just say I was wounded, a little, but I won since he retreated, that coward." Aquen said.

"Kuris attacked you, are you hurt?" I asked.

"Yes and not at all." Aquen lied. 'I was hurt, but not as much as Dan would be. He'd get killed in a sword fight.'

"I just want to know what you will do to Kuris." I said.

Before Aquen can speak, the doorbell rang.

Aquen walked over to it.

He opened the door, suddenly a man came in and smashed Aquen into the wall.

"There you are." He said.

"What do you want Kuris?" Aquen asked anger in his voice.

"Nothing, but your life." Kuris said.

Kuris drew his sword.

"Go on, I dare you, try and take my life." Aquen said. His eye color started to go red.

Demon.

I thought about Rage, my brother, when his eye color turned red.

I knew the Elder Brawlers, plus us, the younger brawlers, had a devilish state, called Demon Form.

Kuris was about to slash Aquen, but instead, Aquen turned to his back quickly and behind him was his main weapon: A duel-blade.

Aquen activated it and two blades shot out.

The man named Kuris backed away.

"Remember this?" Aquen asked.

Kuris had a scared look in his face.

He turned to me.

His expression changed to a smirk.

By then, it was really creeping me out.

Aquen sensed my discomfort and got in front of his view of me.

"That must be Dan, right?" Kuris said.

"It doesn't matter who he is, just leave him alone." Aquen screeched.

"It won't matter anyway, but I'll be back, and next time, I will take you live," he looked at me," And his."

With that, he vanished.

"Who was that, Aquen are you hurt, what did he mean?" I asked rapidly.

"That was your 'friend', Kuris. No I'm not hurt, are you?" Aquen asked.

"No, but what did he mean?" I asked.

"You don't know this, but the Elder Brawlers do care about the young Brawlers, that are you and your friends. So, if he gets a hold of you, Rage would go insane. And it's better to keep that man in a good mood." Aquen said.

"How long has it been since you left Earth?" I asked.

"You were 5, so was Alice, Runo, Julie, and Marucho **(Just go with it) **and Shun was 6 when we left. It was Rage's 11 birthday when we left to train on a planet we conquered, that's where all the elder brawlers went. That's the place we call home. It is located near Earth, but close to New Vestroia. It has been 11 or 12 years last time we saw you, and yet you still hold your grudge against us." Aquen said in shame.

It was in shame since he had his head down and was gritting his teeth, something that looks like he failed, or something.

I never knew the cared; I never knew they would go to great limits to protect us. I wish I could've gotten to know them better 12 years ago.

"It's been that long?" I asked. "How is Rage?"

Aquen looked up, with a shocked expression.

"Yes, it has been that long. Rage is now twice your size, still growing; he's now 22 years old, and is the leader and 'lord' of our empire."

"You guys have an empire?" I said, started to get interested.

"Yes, a huge one. We have many allies. Some are from Gundalia and Neithea actually." Aquen said

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"Yes. Rage has been a great leader, knew him my whole life." Aquen said, actually smiling.

"I know that, I never saw you, smile before Aquen." I said.

He smirked.

"I'm thinking of a good memory." Aquen replayed.

I left.

'He seems alright, he was my favorite Brother-in-law after all.'

**Aquen's P.O.V**

I thought of a memory after Dan left.

_Flashback_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_10 year old Aquen Marukura ran down the street with his 5 year old younger brother, Marucho following him. "You fell again?" Aquen said running down to his younger brother. "Yea." He replayed. "Don't worry; it'll hurt for a couple of seconds." Aquen replayed._

_They made it to the ball park. "We're here." Aquen called out. A little 10 year old girl with blonde hair ran up to them. She was followed by a 5 year old little girl with blue hair in pigtails. "Finally, come on, it's about to start." She said dragging Aquen by the arm._

"_Ok Alrie, just let go." Aquen said to his friend. She giggled and let go of his arm. "Thank you, you have a tight grip, you know that right?" Aquen asked. "I know!" She giggled again. "Runo, come on, stop being so slow." She called to her sister. "I'm coming." She called. "Marucho, pick up the pace." Aquen yelled to his brother. "I'm also coming." He called._

_A tall dark haired boy was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. 'It can't take this long for them to show up.' He thought. His little brother came toward him. "Hey Rage, can you help me pitch this ball in the air." He asked holding up the ball. He looked down at his brown haired brother. "Sure Dan, go long." He replayed in an almost happy tone._

_Dan ran up the field. "Here it comes." Rage yelled throwing the ball high in the air. You could barely see is by now. "Whoops." Rage said. They heard a distant ouch coming from behind Dan. "Edict, throw the ball back, can ya?" Rage called to his massive sized friend. He was shorter then Rage but looked stronger, but he wasn't. He had silver hair like his little sister who was behind him._

"_I'll throw the ball back alright." He said. He threw the ball and Dan eventually caught it. "Nice catch brother." Rage called. "Thanks." He said. Dan threw the ball up high, and without moving from his position, Rage flawlessly caught the ball, without any sign of ease or skill seen._

"_We're here." Aquen yelled. Rage looked over his shoulder. "Finally, what took ya?" Rage called. "Sorry Rage, Marucho's been falling over everywhere; it took me a while to get him out of the well he tripped in first." Aquen said panting._

"_I can allow that."Rage said. "There you guys are?" Said a voice. A girl with black hair ran up to them with a red haired girl running up behind her. "Clair, Alice, just in time." Rage called to his friends. "Rage, over here." Said another voice._

_Rage looked up to see his girlfriend. She was in the tree with her brother right by her side. She had dark jet silky hair like Rage but was longer and was up. She jumped down with her brother in her arms and landed right near him._

"_Flawless jump, as always." Rage said. She giggled. Shun, her brother got out of her really tight grip and ran over to Dan._

"_My sister's trying to kill me." He said._

"_Be glad that she loves my brother." Dan said._

"_Yea yea, don't rub it in." He said playfully hitting his friends arm._

"_Ok, is everyone here?" Rage asked._

"_Yep." Everyone said._

"_Ok, Elders versus Youngers, 3 strikes, you're out, we'll play 3 games, is that clear?" Rage asked._

_Everyone agreed._

_They got into their teams._

"_Now, they the games begin." They called._

'_How will this end?' Rage asked himself._

_End of flashback_

**Aquen's P.O.V**

'Yes, how will this end?' I thought.

'Only time will tell.'

* * *

Tell me my mistakes please, and tell me if you have any suggestions for the series. I really appreciate all those who have supported me.


	6. Aquen's last Bakugan

I would like to thank **Star bright-708** for your reviews.

This story is almost finished, the next one in this series is about Julie's Brother, but I don't want to spoil it now, so, on with this story for now!

If you have any questions or suggestions on this story or the next story of the Elder Brawler series, then feel free to ask by PM or by review, and on the next chapter, I'll write them on the next chapter with your review and replay that way. Thanks for your understanding.

Now, here's the next chapter of:

* * *

**Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Aquen's P.O.V**

Time can be a treacherous snake, or a blood-thirsty vampire, sucking away lives at the very least.

War's can be the same, but a faster way to end lives, and a more painful experience.

Perfect timing. Just a grand time to come at this point. "What are we Rage, cowards?" I asked.

"No, we are warriors, experienced with War and Bakugan. They have a right to be upset. Leaving them to survive on their own. Why, the guilt eats me alive." A dark haired man said. He was hiding in a shadow of a tree. You can hardly see him. He was at least 8 feet tall, but knowing Rage and his family line, I know that a Kuso never stops growing, but it happens so slowly, but Rage grows quickly, him and Leonidas.

"The power that Leonidas carries changes our allies and opponent's mind doesn't it, Lord Rage." I asked.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" He asked smirking.

"I don't know, more than a million I think." I replayed. It was catchy actually.

"Well, it got us to where we are today. Dan's going to be happy to see me." He said sarcasm on that last part.

"Why must we be so hated by them?" I asked.

"We do what we must do. If we hadn't left 12 years ago, we wouldn't have our allies and friends, now would we. I must be going; I have more planets to save. I leave them in your hands Brother; I'll send Leon and Stacia to assist you soon." Rage said. With that he left.

"I can enjoy the company." I said.

Leon and Stacia. Lena's brother, a skillful man with many talents. He usually spends time with me on missions and in our office. He's my assistant. I'm not also just the Aquos Warrior of the Elder Brawlers, and the Aquos Master on Earth, but I'm also the doctor for the Elder brawlers. Leon is gifted. He uses two pistols as a weapon and can easily camouflage to match his surroundings.

Stoica's sister, Stacia is our back-up. She usually hangs around our office. She makes our advantage during battle.

If it's one thing that's wrong when battling with Bakugan and in War: Males can't hit Females but Females can hit Males. So unfair. But she has the best chance. The only thing that a man can do when fighting a Female is to use mental attacks or keep dodging every move they throw at you. This rule is the same: for Bakugan and Man.

And if a Male tries to hit a Female, it always backfires.

* * *

I walked along the road.

"It can take awhile to get use to walking on Earth again, but if Rage ever needs me I will be there like an obedient soldier. I will strike down any officer who stands in my way of doing what I do best: being a Warrior.

I usually take the hardest hits for Rage, but our enemies are stronger, and deadlier, once Dan and his friends reach our rank, they can start using their weapons, but my duel-blade can still rip them in haft.

I only know what's best for humanity, and yet, the Elder Brawlers are immortal. All of us, we will never die, and we will always heal. Our Bakugan are the same too. Once Dan and his friends reach our present level, they will also be immortal.

This world will change, yes, but not as much as it does now.

* * *

**Battle Arena**

**Aquen's P.O.V**

Whoops. I remember that I skipped a few days on accident. Today, I was going against Ace Grit.

"Let us begin, shall we." I called to my opponent.

"Yea, just stop stalling." Ace yelled.

"Gate card, set." I called and threw a gate card. "Bakugan, brawl. Bakugan, stand. Stand by for battle Aquos Mutant Elfin." I called.

"Time to get this freak show started." He called out. He was humanoid. He had gray type coloring skin and sharp teeth. He wears a type of armor that's on his arms, legs, and chest.

"That Bakugan sounds just like Hairadee." Shun called.

"Whatever, it's going down. Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Rise Darkuss Midnight Percival." Ace yelled.

"Ability activate, Morn Sheer." I called. "Morn Sheer is an ability that causes the opponent to not use any abilities for the next five turns, not that you'll need them." I added.

"Gate card open, Aquos Vapor. This gate card will keep Percival in the battle, but it will result in the last turn that he loses." I said.

"Say what. I can't do a thing but just watch my Bakugan suffer?" Ace yelled.

"Exactly, but if he knows how to dodge fast enough, then I'm sure he'll be fine." I said. "Attack Elfin." I called. "At 140 miles per hour, I bet this hurts." He said. He ran toward the Darkuss Bakugan at top speed. He landed and critical hit, but with my gate card's effect, he wasn't returned to Ace.

"Again Elfin… take them down." I called to him. He jumped toward the side I was standing on. And quickly changed his direction and did a complete stop. He again ran toward the Darkuss Bakugan and with sheer force surprisingly, the Bakugan went back to Ace. The battle ended with me as its victor.

"That, didn't go as planned." I said.

"Those were some tough hits Percival took." Dan said.

"Is he alright?" Runo asked.

"Yea he's fine." Ace said.

"That battle's gonna leave a mark." Percival said.

"If he was quicker and had tougher defense he would still be standing on that field. But since Elfin has a high attack rate it wouldn't be much as a surprise to me. Have a good rest of the day I guess, and Marucho, you and I will battle next for that last battle in this tournament, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I'll defeat you once and for all." Marucho yelled at me.

Even he hates me.

But whatever fate has in store for me, I can always come back around

* * *

_(I tried my hardest to sound like Dan at this point)_

**Dan: Some weird and hateful stuff had been happening here once Aquen arrived. But I get the strangest feeling the Edict could be worse. If you go even further up on the attribute line, the worse it gets. So if you hit Pyrus, then my brother's the person you shouldn't mess with in a lifetime. But tune in next time to see Marucho and Aquen finally face off in the ultimate challenge, and maybe a surprise visit with two other Aquos Warriors for the Elder Brawlers. But they came for a reason. But that reason will be unlocked next time, so tune in and see what happens.**


	7. Aquen Vs Marucho, and Stacia's capture

Well, a heads up, Edict will appear next chapter, and if you want me to make a sequel of the warriors of Ithaca and Aquen's past, just tell me. This sequel will unlock any Questions you have.

Now...

Chapter 7 of Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret

**Aquen Vs. Marucho, and Stacia's capture**

* * *

**Aquen's P.O.V**

"Time for the ultimate challenge, Marucho. Don't bore me." I said.

"Gate card, set." I said, throwing my gate card.

"Bakugan, Brawl. Stand by for battle Aquos Mutant Elfin." I called rolling my Bakugan.

"Time to get this little freak show started." He called.

"Bakugan Brawl. Aquos Akwimos, stand." Marucho called.

"Cool is the rule, dude." Akwimos said.

"What a pathetic intro, ability activate, Twisting Sphere." I called, "This ability lets Elfin render other abilities useless. And that Elfin can attack directly and the battle will be lost to one that has low G-Power." I added.

"Ability activate Ice Mirage." Marucho called.

Elfin was covered in ice and couldn't move.

"How's that." Marucho called.

"That was smart of you Marucho, but isn't there something you should know." I asked.

Marucho thought and came up with nothing.

"Of course, I'll show you. Gate card open, Triple Battle. Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Tsunami Sirenoid, stand." I called.

"Ability activate, Siren Song. This ability lets the opponent's Bakugan get drawn to the lovely song from my Bakugan." I added.

As Sirenoid sang her song, Akwimos turned back to a sphere and went back to Marucho.

The battle ended as me as its victor.

"I… lost." Marucho weakly said. He fell to his knees.

"Yes, but it was one lost Marucho." I said.

He looked up to me. I was towering over him…

"You see, many people have losses. And yet I still need to meet my challenge. But if one is stronger then I. I will work toward my limits to defeat them. But I always have my friends and allies to help and encourage me to work my best. Your wars and battles are nothing compared to ours. Yet we think it's best for you to have those wars and battles. To teach you to plan out a strategy and to take responsibility. We take full responsibility when an Elder or one our allies have fallen. We blame it upon ourselves. Since we were the ones who lost them in the first place." I said.

When Marucho was about to speak, I heard my name being called.

"Master Aquen." Called a boy with blue hair. He was running towards us.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" I asked. Then I remembered that I was expecting him and Stacia.

He came up to us, heavy breathing, "Master Aquen… Stacia's… been captured… on our way here." He said trying to catch his breath.

"What." I said.

I ran to where Leon came from.

Leon came to my side.

"We were attacked on Eldis (El-dis), on our side of Aquos. To prevent the damage we left and to find that it was Ithon. He took Stacia, I tried to stop them, but she said to come get you." Leon said.

"We need to find her, where is she." I asked.

"Best chance, near Ithaca by now." Leon said.

Ithaca was Ithon's home planet. An Aquos planet his wife is on. Her name is also Ithaca.

"Stay here and tell my brothers and sisters what's going on." I demanded.

"Yes sir." Leon said.

"Make sure to protect them with your life." I added as he left to meet up with them.

I brought out a card in my pocket that teleported me to everywhere in the universes. Even others for that matter.

I held it against my head and said, "To Ithaca."

I was then transported.

* * *

I landed on a planet covered in waves.

The kingdom that Ithaca runs is below the surface of the white caps. In shorter definition it was below the endless ocean.

"So, here's the Ithaki Ocean, one of the 5, so below must be the city of Ithaki." I said. With that I dived under.

I was able to hold my breath under at least a couple hours. Longer then Edict, Clair, and Alrie. Ven can hold her breath for, say, 8 days or so. But Rage and Leonidas can hold their breath forever if they need to.

I looked below me and saw the city.

'Just a few more feet.' I thought. I landed in the bubble that surrounded the city, giving it oxygen.

I gasped in the air. I looked around. I heard a shout.

"I don't want the pathetic girl. The boy was the one I was after." Ithaca screamed.

I can't stand a female's scream.

"Stacia must be the one she was talking about." I said.

I ran up the long paths of the city's streets. Ithaca was actually the kingdom, whom I finally made it.

"The ocean I must be below has to be the Hitachi Ocean." I said. That was the ocean on this planet that had a never ending storm.

"Just my luck. This ocean must protect the city's kingdom, let alone the Elder Shield made of water, that's strong enough to stop me, but no one else. I need the most peaceful ocean to rise up to, that would be the north ocean, the Keota Ocean." I said to myself.

I heard a shout, this time I recognized it.

"Stacia." I said.

"So, the Aquos master finally came. I'm not surprised." Said a voice.

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"What do you want, Hitachi?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

"You out of the city of Ithaca, what else. I'm the guard and life of the Hitachi Ocean, Hitachi Key, and the Aquos Warrior of Central Ithaca." Hitachi introduced.

"Sorry Mr. Key, but I'm in a rush, to get to my friend before she becomes cold and heartless like your leader, but she'll have no pulse running through her heart, like you leader will become, if she won't give me back my friend in one piece." I threatened.

I turned around to see no one.

'Mirages.' I thought.

I kept running up the endless street to the castle.

I peeked in the main doors, and crept inside, without being detected. "Security in this place is horrible." I said. I kept running, trying not to make a sound with my boots tapping against the floor.

The screams I heard from Ithaca were getting louder. I was now in the main room, which is also where her throne is.

Ithaca was a blue skinned woman, with a crown of Sapphire and Garnet. Her headdress was a simple light blue and gold, that covered her ocean green hair. Her heels were yellow, which was unusual.

The 5 guards of the five oceans above where kneeling down before her, Ithaki, Hitachi, Keota, Jury, and Forint, and beside her was a much bigger throne, that held Ithon wearing a crown of gold and Rubies and Emeralds. He was a grayish-blue skinned man, with armor of gold and light blue lighting. He had dusk blue hair. He sat move less.

"I told, Leon was the one I wanted," Ithaca screamed at her fiancée.

"She was the easiest to get. Besides the Elders care for their teammates. One falls, they will be saddened at their loss." Ithon said in his deep ever raging voice.

"Whatever." She sighed angrily.

"Ma'am." Forint spoke up. He was the fifth, and far away from the others. He was their psychic. He was able to tell if an enemy approaches or is about to attack. He was their defense. His ocean is covered in calm waves, but a storm comes once and a while. His ocean was the deadliest, making it impossible to get through. It might be calm, but the storms come unexpectedly.

"Yes Forint, sense anything?" Ithaca calmly said, even bursting in fury.

"Yes, a powerful enemy… watching us carefully, he's staring from the main door." He said.

That was my cue. I ran into the room while they were still confused.

"You want me, try to catch me." I yelled. Then I ran to the other opened door, to the place where they keep prisoners.

"Jury, Keota, Hitachi, go after him." Ithaca commanded when she snapped out of Forint's sense.

'Now to find Stacia and get the heck out of here.' I thought.

* * *

**Aquen's P.O.V**

**I made it to Ithaca, but I got a run in with Jury, the female of the whole group of five, and the most gullible. I was able to trick her, but was cornered by Keota, the calmest and the most trustworthy, he was a Aquos Warrior from Eldis in disguise. Keota and I walked around the castle, looking for Stacia, when Hitachi came and threatened us with Stacia. I have to brawl to save her, and yet, my knowledge of Ithaca's castle isn't on my side, since the remodeling of the whole kingdom took place before they attacked and took Stacia. Now what will I do? BRawl and save Stacia, or flee and get help, "Well it's obviously the first choice." But with the help of Stacia, Keota, and my brother-in-law, I'll get out of this.**


	8. Stacia's rescue and Surprise Visitors

**Hey everyone, I have something to say for this chapter, if you can take the time to read this it would be most appreciate. This would be the longest chapter of this story and it would be the Final Chapter of this story also. If I update it again, then it would be a full author note, or a prologue of the next story, Mourning Dawn with Julie and her brother, Edict starring it if demanded. If you ask why this is the final Chapter, it would be because it is hard writing about someone who is smart when you're not, making me not that good getting into a character, especially Aquen, Edict, and Rage. The next update, once again if I do, would have my thanks for everyone who reviewed or read my story. I would have everyone's review and my replay to them on the next update on this story. Look on the bottom for credits, and may I please remind everyone to also thank whoever the credits have gone to, except me, your already thanking me by reading my story and reviewing.**

* * *

**Now it's that time, presenting the Final Chapter of:**

**Deadly Sea's Deepen Secret**

**Chapter 8: Stacia's rescue and Surprise Visitors**

* * *

**Aquen's P.O.V**

I continued to run in the palace of Ithaca and Ithon. I was near the door where they held prisoners when someone got in my way.

"Jury." I said. Jury was the female of the whole group.

"Yep, I don't know why you're here, but you have to leave." Jury said.

"I'll leave once I get my friend back." I calmly said.

"You have no choice." Jury said.

How am I going to trick the most gullible teammate of Ithaca?

"Where is Stacia?" I asked.

"Through this door." She said and got out of my way and pointed at the door behind her.

"Thank you." I said and walked past her.

"You're welcome." She said.

"That was too easy." I said under my breath, "Way to easy."

I ran down the hall, where I found no prison cells, and no Stacia.

"Great," I said under my breath slightly.

I looked around to see no one was following and no one was listening.

"Just my bad luck getting to me again," I said.

I moved quickly, trying not to make a sound. I felt a light breeze of wind on my hand. I turned to see Keota.

"Hello, Master Aquen Marukura," he said, putting his left hand on his right shoulder and did a light bow.

He had cloudy, fog colored hair which came only to his neck. He was wearing the Ithaca's armor.

"Keota, have you found out the reason?" I asked.

"Yes, an orb called the Deadra (Di-ed-dra), has been causing them to go mad, it has control over them." Keota said.

"Great, then we need to destroy it." I said.

"That will be difficult, you see, right before Stacia's capture, they had the whole castle redone." Keota said.

"How'd I miss that, no wonder I was confused with the structure." I said.

"I wish I can answer you, but even I can't find my way in here no more than you can, sire." Keota admitted.

Suddenly, there was a scream, Stacia's.

"Follow me," I said.

We moved quickly.

We came to a large corridor and the door in front of us was blown away.

"Stacia," I yelled with no response. I continued my way down that hallway, seeing prison cells, but no Stacia.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard the laugh came in front of me.

"Hitachi," I yelled. Hitachi had Stacia by her hair and a sword by her throat.

"Let her go." I demanded.

"Whose gonna make me? Oh that's right… Aquen Morah Hasie Marukura." He said.

Yep, that was my full name, but please keep calling me Aquen (Aqen).

I got into battle stance and whipped out my sword. I pushed the button in the center and two blades shot out, one on each side.

He laughed, and threw Stacia on the ground. He then got into battle position.

His sword was right in front of him, a little over his chest but closer to his head.

Keota got out his sword, which was long and slender. He had a Raider. He has great fencing skills. I watched Hitachi's move. He swung his sword in front of his face. I saw my reflection, with Keota behind me.

I estimated that he'll attack me once I make a move. I'm not that stupid. I erased my breath and I slowly moved my Duel-Blade in front of my chest.

Suddenly, Hitachi's sword was grabbed and was tugged away from his hand.

He turned back and something punched him right in the face, knocking him away.

"Master Keota, we must leave now." Said the person.

He walked forward and untied Stacia. It was Savan.

"Mistress Stacia are you alright?" Said the female behind him. She was Savannah.

"Master Aquen and Keota, we must leave now," Savan said.

I pushed that button in the center of my sword and the two blades retracted back into it.

Keota and I ran ahead of Savan and Savannah. They were in Edict's troops.

We did a sharp turn to the left.

"Master Aquen, where are you going?" Savan called to me.

"I'm going to help… I'm gonna smash the Deadra, giving the Ithacans their control back." I called back.

I turned back to the place I was heading. I'm going to save these people even if it costs me my life.

I turned another corner and ran into Forint.

Without much ease he used his psychic powers and a purple glow was around my body. He squeezed his hand and I was squeezed with that same amount of force.

Keota ran up to Forint only to find that he was under his control also.

"The great Aquen Morah Hasie Marukura… huh… I expected much more." He said.

My eyes turned purple. If I can have my power override his, then I can get out of his cursed grasp.

Forint squeezed his hand again and I lost my control and had to gasp for air.

I saw Forint get tapped on the shoulder, he turned around to see nothing but a blow to the face.

Forint fell to the ground unconscious and with a nose bleed and some blood forming inside his mouth. His eyes had some blood coming out as well.

Both of us dropped to the floor, grasping the air.

"You're so lucky I came." Said the voice in a humorous tone.

"Shut up, Master Mount Leo Hone." Keota said. Keota and Leo got into more fights then someone can count. Being best friends for 21 years bites off the friendships and replaces it with new respect and rivalry, but they're still real good friends.

"Just saying," He said.

"Well, I must thank you for your timing, but I would have to reduce some points on waiting till our rib cage breaks on us." I said, smiling at him.

Edict came from behind him.

Edict was HUGE! He has impressive strength to go with his freakish size. He had Silver hair like his younger sister- Julie-.

"Well Well Well Aquen, you should know how to use strength then your mind." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for coming though." I said.

"Hey man, we're brothers. If anything happens to you, it happens to us." Edict said.

"Can we go now; being around Aquos planets give me shivers." A women's voice said.

"Rola, face your fear, and get over it." Leo said.

Leo and Rola have been going out with each other for 10 years straight. They really love each other.

I got up, shaky though. Edict helped me up. He lifts everyone up like they were nothing but air.

I started running again only to walk into a room made of gold. In the center was a purple orb on top of a gold staff.

I walked up to it.

Suddenly I was knocked away. Ithaki came into view. He was the son of Ithon and Ithaca.

"I, Ithaki, prince of Ithaca, shall stop you." He said. He held out a pole blade. This spear was a large blade at the end of a 5 feet long pole. The blade itself was 2 feet.

I stood up to find that Edict was already on top of Ithaki and that Edict was pinning him down.

"Go, now," He said.

I grabbed the staff and with the orb on the other side of the staff toward the ground, I raised it up and with all my might, rammed it into the ground.

Shards of the orb flew everywhere. The purple glow around it disappeared and that the Ithacans eyes turned back to a light shade of blue- their normal eye-color.

I looked at Ithaki.

"W-what happened?" He stammered.

"You were controlled," I said.

Edict helped Ithaki up.

"Master Aquen," called a voice. I turned to see Ithon and Ithaca looking at me.

"Yes Master Ithon?" I asked.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were controlled by this orb- the Deadra." I said and tossed it to Ithon. He missed the catch.

"Ah, nice one," He said and bent over to pick it up.

"Come on brother, let's go home." Edict said.

"Right," I said and nodded.

"I hope our relationship is back in order." I said to Ithon.

"Of course, and about what happened," I stopped him.

"It's ok, I just came to retrieve Stacia, and to smash that cursed orb," I said.

"Well thanks anyway." He said. I nodded.

We transported back. Edict said he'll come to Earth tomorrow, wanting to surprise his little sister, **[A/N: Daisy- like their parents are soul bodies, but will get to that in Rage's story, but she will NOT come in and neither will Billy]**. I went back to Earth. Marucho and the rest of them were happy to see me, especially Leon with Stacia.

"Master Aquen," He yelled happily.

I ran up to them, Stacia with me.

Keota went back to Eldis also.

I looked in their eyes.

"Well, what happened?" Fabia said.

I said nothing but, "Just another day's work." I looked at Marucho. "So little brother, do you want a rematch or not?" I asked, "I think I gave you enough time to think of a plan." I said smiling at them, teeth showing. "Or do you want to try Leon and or Stacia?"

I laughed and I was then joined by everyone else.

* * *

**Credits:**

**I would like to thank:**

**Starbright-708 for Mount Leo Hone [called Leo for short] (Her OC, I just gave the guy the name)**

**PussyCatMewMew for Rola (Her OC)**

**My sister for the Subterra Couple- Savannah- her OC and my OC Savan.**

**I hope it's alright to Starbright-708 and PussyCatMewMew if both of your OC's like each other.**

**I would like to thank ALL who read and reviewed.**

**The next Story has Edict- Julie's brother- starring it. If you have anything that might be helpful I'm all ears.**

* * *

**Marucho: I didn't come in this chapter till then end!**

**Me: I know it was the pattern of the story.**

**Marucho: And this is the last chapter why?**

**Me: Didn't you hear me? I said this was the last chapter because Aquen here is smarter than even me. I can't continue a story when the Person I'm writing about it smarter than the person who made him [me].**

**Mason: That explains.**

**Me: How'd you get in here?**

**Mason: I let myself in.**

**Me: Leave, both of you before I get Aquen.**

**Mason: You can get that Keota guy in here to. I have a few questions to ask him. Like how'd he get so skilled on using that very skinny sword?**

**Me: CAUSE HE'S A FENCER!**

**Mason: Another explanation.**

**Me: Aquen, get your brother.**

**Aquen: He's fine…**

**Me: Alrie… get your husband to do what I said!**

**Alrie: Coming… *Comes in room and grabs Aquen and Marucho by the ear and drags them out***

**Me: Now to deal with Mason.**

**Mason: How about you tell them about that other story your working on.**

**Me: Thanks for reminding me. You can become very useful at times, you now that!**

**Mason: I'm here to please [help]!**

**Me: That new story Mason was talking about has the Elder's in it but the very trustworthy ones that the Brawlers like. The first is Keota Nev [The Keota in the story] and the story's called Our Friend, An Elder. You'll learn about them a lot more in this story.**

**Shamim: Should you be writing more in Class President. I mean I may be the bad guy, but you're being bad on not writing the story I star in.**

**Keota: That's true. Sorry, but I have to agree with Shamim here.**

**Delia: You know what, if you get past the mad fencing skills your kinda cute.**

**Keota: *Blushing* Ugh… thanks…**

**Alexandria: Oh come on let her get on with it. The story is over.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Mason: WHAT! It's over? NO, it can't be over.**

**Shamim: Well it is. Ventus here does NOT own Bakugan NOR its characters but owns the story. And if you're about to say that I'm supposed to be in CP [Class President] than you are right. But I'm here to grab her [me] away from this story. She did start on the story, but she left for a couple of minutes [30] or so and she came back to see that she forgot to save the work and it ended up being deleted [by my younger sister]. If it's confusing tell us so she can permanently delete it and if you want, let her start over. Just a few suggestions.**

**Amber: Why am I going to be in a trilogy that has four stories?**

**Me: This conversation is over; people must be waiting for it to end. Good bye everyone, and review this and my other stories, PLEASE! *Gives puppy dog face***

**Mason: Please do so she can end that.**

**Me: *Attacks Mason without warning***

**Mason: *Beat up***

**Me: *Smiling at him while watching his every twitch* Bye everyone *Turns back to see Mason has left* Oh that guy gets on my nerves. We'll see you in the next story. Bye!**

**Edict: Can I say one thing?**

**Me: No!**


End file.
